


Say my name, Bella

by sexysiren1981



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysiren1981/pseuds/sexysiren1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Twilight. After Sam finds Bella in the forest, he finds he has an insatiable appetite for the girl he rescued. But where will the explosive passion between them lead? Rated M for Sex and Language NU 18 please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name, Bella

Twilight Fanfiction - 

Pairing; Bella/Sam.

Warnings; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

Disclaimer; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit. 

A/N; This is a Bella/Sam story, set during New Moon when Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Everything from there onwards it is AU and in this story – Edward will not be coming back to Bella and Bella doesn’t go to Volterra to stop him committing suicide. There is no Emily in my story and Sam is slightly OOC. It’s not a rosy romantic “imprint” story and the emotions that start them off on their relationship together are far from noble. There are no major earth shattering happenings, the story does have some angst , but primarily it’s a love story. All that aside, there is a definite HEA. Enjoy – I hope! As usual I need love if I am to write with any speed at all so let me know what you think by reviewing!! Whether it‘s awful or fabulous, please let me know. Thank you.

 

Chapter one – Desire.

I felt my body respond almost automatically as I watched the little leech lover cross the road in front of me. I was hidden from view, as my eyes took in her small, lithe body, slim hips winging subtly as she hurried towards Jacob Black’s house. As usual it was raining, it was always goddamn raining in Forks, cold water was streaming down my face and blurring my vision making me only slightly uncomfortable. A frown was etched into my forehead as I contemplated the strange desire I felt for the fucking little leech-loving girl in front of me. As much as I tried to deny the lust I felt, my body had other ideas.

As soon as I had seen her, the night I had been asked by Billy Black to find Charlie Swan’s lost daughter, I had wanted her on a primal level that surprised me. I had found her in a pitiful sodden heap, lying on the damp forest floor, not much to inspire lust there and yet she had moved me. I had been in wolf form but I had seen her eyes flutter open momentarily when she heard my approach. My wolf, surprisingly liked her too, from the moment he saw her, her scent had enslaved him. Normally it took a while for my inner beast to feel the same way as I did about any female. Not this time – he fucking wanted her too. The little leech lover had enticed us both and we wanted to have her. Fortunately - for Bella Swan - I hadn’t had the chance to be alone with her – yet.

Bella had to be the most delectable offering that the pale faces’ had made in a very long time. She gave new meaning to the term ‘pale face’; her alabaster skin was almost luminous it was so white. Her dark brown, chocolate colored doe eyes were heavily lashed and sultry in her oval face and were as dark as any Native American. They were a startling contrast to her pale skin. Her lips were a pale shade of pink, the top lip thinner and curled upwards slightly, her lower lip a temptation of pouting perfection. I imagined crushing that perfect mouth under mine and felt my cock strain at the tight confines of my denim cut off’s. Her hair was so alive, its long lengths a vibrant mix of mahogany and dark brown, it made me want to fist it around my hand and pull her head backwards by it, forcing her to yield to me completely. She was so young and innocent; yet none of that mattered in the face of the lust I felt for her. I wanted to crush her innocence under the force of my passion and consume her completely. It was extremely difficult to shield my thoughts from the pack, especially from Jacob fucking Black. But being Alpha had its perks. Unlike the other pack members I still had a bit of privacy if I so desired it. Putting up a mental block was relatively easy, I had discovered.

It angered me that I wanted her. 

After all, who was she but a huge pain in the ass and a leech lover to boot. Her heartbreak since her leech had left town had been a palpable thing, although it made Jacob happy, deep inside himself. As if he needed to be more happy than he already was naturally. He now thought she would finally turn to him. He was so optimistic and fucking happy all the time; he drove us all crazy with his incessant talk and thoughts about Bella Swan. His dirty fantasies about her made me want to rip his fucking head off. Although he was not the alpha yet, one day he would be, so I pushed my disloyal thoughts to the back of my mind to let them simmer some more. Beside the fact that Bella showed no interest in Jacob, apart from a warm sisterly affection. 

Bella reached Jacob’s house and without knocking opened the door and let herself in. I growled, the deep sound vibrating through my chest. Had I missed something?  
Had things progressed that far between them already? Although I knew that Jacob wasn’t home, I had sent him on patrol, the sight of Bella’s casual familiarity with his home made my inner wolf - unhappy – for want of a better word.

I edged closer until her scent filled my nostrils, sweet and delectably delicious, she smelt literally mouthwatering. I felt my body harden still further at the thoughts that scent invoked. Hating myself but unable to stop myself, I crept like a goddamn stalker to the window closest to the trees bordering the small house. I stood along side the small window and feasted my eyes on her sleeping form. The dark circles under her eyes gave away the sleeplessness she endured nightly. She obviously felt safe enough at Jacob’s house to find some rest. I watched her rather grimly as she turned to find a more comfortable resting place, her small, pert breasts straining against the soft fabric of her blue top as her arms lifted above her head in sleepy abandon. Her inevitable jeans were tight and perfectly fitted to her slim body. Her bare feet were oddly provocative peaking out from the bottom of her jeans, the small toenails glistening a blood red in the dim light of a rainy Forks day. Her long hair was a wanton tangle around her face and shoulders, its shining red-gold strands beckoning to my hands, making them itch with the need to touch their silky softness. 

“Edward…” She whimpered in her sleep, reminding me all to quickly where this little girls interest truly lay. 

Her interests lay with a fucking leech, a bloodsucker – a cold lifeless corpse. 

My natural enemy.

A loud snarl ripped its way free of my throat and I saw her start awake at the sound. I whirled away and ran, I felt the change take place as soon as I thought about phasing, a shimmering that flitted over my body beneath my skin, my heavy paws touched the ground, instantly finding purchase as I ran at impossible speed through the surrounding forest. 

I didn’t know how, but one day Bella Swan was going to pay for making me want her. 

A few days later Jacob held a barbeque and the whole pack was invited. Naturally, one Isabella Swan was also invited. I acted like I didn’t give a fuck. After all why should I? I was the Alpha and above worrying about a little girl who wasn’t even pack.

We were all gathered around the small grill while Jacob flipped giant steaks across the sizzling surface. I smelt her before I saw her. I tensed and slowly glanced over my shoulder to where she stood in the doorway looking uncertain and fucking beautiful, her wide eyes taking us all in nervously. Admittedly we must be an intimidating sight, not one of us less than six foot and all of us were built like serious weightlifters. I saw her glance at Paul and realized that his open animosity was the reason she hesitated. He was very open about his dislike of her and her spending time here at La Push. I kept silent and watched as Jacob rushed to her side, taking her arm and pulling her towards us. I continued to watch her as a flush of color flooded her high cheekbones becomingly. My hungry eyes trailed over her luscious lips and onto her breasts clearly outlined underneath the dark blue sweater she wore. It had a cowl neck that fell right above her pert breast drawing attention to them, although I was sure she didn’t know it. Bella Swan didn’t dress to impress, of that I was certain.

Her slim hips were denim clad and her small feet booted. I let my intense gaze slide upwards then and I met her eyes evenly, the blush grew and spread onto her neck at my gaze and a small smirk twisted my lips. I discovered that it was very pleasurable to disconcert Bella. In fact it was highly entertaining. 

“Thanks for having me.” Bella was saying to Jacob as I finally focused on what she was saying.

I turned away from the little girl with feigned disinterest and began talking to Quil about the pack duties for the next morning. 

I felt a sensation of being watched and turned slowly to see Bella staring at me with an undefined expression of interest tinged with a small amount of fear. I took a slow swallow of my beer while locking eyes with hers and smiled as she dropped her eyes quickly. Her fast beating heart and rushing blood could be heard by us all. I shouldn’t enjoy her fear as much as I did. But there was no denying that her fear sent a wave of pleasure through me.

I saw her get up from her seat besides Jacob and hurry indoors. Without thought I rose to my feet and followed her, my pace leisurely and measured as I entered the small kitchen. She was standing with her back to me, drinking a glass of water. I knew that my footsteps were silent. I was stalking her without actually making the decision to do so.

She was muttering beneath her breath about stupid, infuriating men when I stepped up directly behind her and sniffed her hair, where it hung in gently scented waves down her back.

“Thinking about me, Bella?” I asked softly.

Bella jumped and whirled around to face me, her face flushing instantly as she met my direct stare. The red in her cheeks was a delightful contrast to her hair I decided.

“My god! You scared me!” She said and then; “No, why would you think I was talking about you?” She asked just as softly, her lower lip quivered slightly before she caught it between her teeth as she watched me a lot like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming freightliner. 

“Just a feeling.” I said while staring at her lips, the lower of which was still caught between her teeth, the pearly white of her front teeth just showing from between her plump pale pink lips. For some reason this made my inner wolf growl with an almost feral passion. I was startled by the fierce emotions that Bella Swan aroused in me. I had never experienced it before.

“Well, you’re wrong.” She said softly trying to look anywhere but at me directly. “I hardly know you.” 

I chuckled and lifted her chin with one finger, her eyes suddenly flashed to mine and then she froze. Only her small shoulders gave away her agitated breaths, rising and falling with extra fast regularity. I could hear her heart beat stutter and then sprint as her body gave off the most amazing scent I had smelt in a very long time – arousal, pure and delicious. It made me want to consume her, to literally eat her.

She wanted me, I realized with satisfaction. I hadn’t realized that she found me attractive. But there was no mistaking that odor. I smirk twisted my lips as I leaned in even closer. My nostrils flared with pleasure at the close proximity to her velvety skin. 

“Do you want to?” I asked, my nose skimming her temple and her eyes slid shut. Fuck she smelt incredible. A shudder ripped through me and I barely contained the growl that threatened to spill out of my mouth.

She blinked up at me dazed and slightly disorientated. “What?” she asked.

“Get to know me.” I stated, surprised at my own words. I hadn’t planned to say that. It felt as though my wolf was speaking for me. This had never fucking happened before.

Bella released her lip and whispered. “Yes.”

I released her chin then and stepped backwards. She looked dazed until the realization of what she had said dawned on her. Her chocolate eyes flashed to mine, as embarrassment flooded her body. She seemed to hesitate before she simply turned and left the room, stumbling in her haste. 

I grinned. I couldn’t help myself. All I could feel was elation. I had discovered that Bella Swan was attracted to me and that was a very tasty bit of information. It was information that I intended to use for my own gratification. Soon.

A/N; So what do you think? Please tell me!


End file.
